Candy From A Stranger
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Slash,AU,Humanized. Courage goes to pick up some groceries, and meets Katz. The older,red-head seems intrigued with the younger boy.


**A/N: Shh... Don't question it. Just read this AU... I JUST WANTED TO FEED MY INNER SLASH FANGIRL!**

* * *

Courage was a very curious child. Very docile, too. Even though he is adopted, he still enjoys his life. Sure, his adopted father, Eustace, is an arse, but his mother, Muriel, is kind. And that's why Courage is so happy. He may not have actual parents, but he does consider Muriel his actual mother.

Courage, however, was embarrassed of his appearance He had incredible, light, magenta hair. He also had a light, pink hoodie with brown spots on the pockets. His jeans were a simple tannish color. His body was also somewhat feminine. He was only four feet, seven inches. If you had such an appearance, you'd be embarrassed of your looks, too.

Nevertheless, Courage still enjoyed his life. He enjoyed it very much.

... Sorta.

Danger lurked around every corner in Nowhere Town. Criminals, insane people, aliens. You name it, it probably came to town. Whenever Courage was sent to get groceries, he always felt terrified, but he still did it nonetheless.

Like today.

The young pink head was sent to retrieve vegetables and vinegar. He was given some money, and headed out into town. Everyone loved Courage, except the bad guys, that is.

Everyone greeted the boy when he came into town. I mean, who doesn't love an adorable, pink haired kid with a sweet smile?

Courage whistled as he left the market after receiving the supplies, smiling brightly as the sun shone down on him. He then passed an alley, and heard something crash. He stiffened, and looked at said alley. A garbage can was toppled over. He gulped, and decided to ignore it. He only walked about an inch when he heard another sound. Perhaps... A snicker? One filled with evil intention?

Courage was sweating. "U-Um... Anyone there?"

He began to walk in the alley, shaking. "H-H-Hello?"

"Hello~" A voice hummed.

Courage yelped, and spun around. In front of him, he saw a much older boy, perhaps two years older. He had long, spiky red hair, with some bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were a blazing yellow. He wore a black, leather jacket which was halfway zipped up, revealing a dark, red shirt beneath. His jeans were skin-tight, and the color black. He also had a red belt, and some chains attached to his jeans.

"Hello, there~" He cooed.

"U-Uh... H-H-Hi?!" Courage whimpered. "Um... W-Who are you?"

"Me? Oh~ My name is Katz." The red-haired male replied. "And you are...?"

"C-C-Courage..."

"Courage, eh? Lovely name." Katz reached down to grasp Courage's hand, and pulled it to his lips to give it a kiss.

Courage blushed. "U-Um... I... I n-need to go."

"So soon? But we just met." The older boy said. "Why don't you stick around a little longer?"

"W-Well, I'd love to, b-but... I need to go back home."

"Oh. I see. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me a little longer?"

"I-Uh... W-Well..."

Katz grinned. "Ah! Let's go."

He grabbed Courage's wrist and dragged him to a restaurant.

The restaurant in question was very... Uh... It had a ... Er... A... Lustful look?

The carpets were red, the lights were red and pink, the chairs had white, lace patterned, cushions The place looked like a... Um... Hm... A bar? A strip club without the strippers? You choose.

Courage was very nervous. And scared. He was shaking in his seat as Katz stared at him, smiling.

"So... U-Uh... Can I go after this?" The pink head asked.

Katz nodded. "Of course, my dear. I'll let you go after this."

The waiter then came to give them their food. The food in question was salmon and steak.

"Go ahead, dear boy. On the house." Katz said as he took a piece of his salmon to eat.

Courage gulped, and decided to eat some of the steak. He was surprised of its taste. The flavors seemed to blend into one. It was also juicy. Very delicious.

"Th-This is... Good." He stated, smiling.

"I know~ This place is known for the quality in its food." Katz replied, grinning.

"Uh... Th-Thanks for... Paying for... My food... And giving me it."

"No problem, boy. No problem."

Courage exhaled happily when he finally finished. After Katz paid for the food, they left the restaurant.

"Um... Again, thanks and uh... W-Where's my groceries?!" Courage looked around.

"Oh, these?" Katz lifted up the bags containing the vegetables and vinegar.

"Can you g-give me those?"

"Only if you do me a favor."

Courage gulped."F-F-F-Favor?!"

"Yes~" Katz replied. "A favor."

Courage was shaking, again. "Wh-What's this favor?"

"Come with me, child~"

* * *

Courage was dragged to Katz's house... And to his bedroom. The bed had silky red blankets, and Courage knew what was going on.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Courage whimpered. "I-I-I'm af-afraid that I... I don't want to do your favor, anymore."

"Oh... Are you sure?" Katz asked. "I can make it worth your while."

He grinned deviously. Courage gulped.

"I-I have to decline. I'm sorry..." He repeated. "S-So... can I leave?"

Katz sighed, and handed over the groceries. Courage snatched them, and bolted out the house, heading back to his home.

Katz watched from his window, seeing the young pink-head left, and sighed.

"What a waste..." He giggled. "Maybe one day we will run into each other, again. And when that day happens... Oh, ho, ho, ho... I'll be looking forward to that day."

He snickered as he sat on his bed. "How I wish it would be tomorrow."

* * *

Courage gulped as he passed the same corner. He hoped the same thing didn't happen like a few days ago. If it did... Hoo boy. He didn't even want to think about it. He shuddered as he began to think of the possible outcomes. Such as...

"Ah! Hello, Courage!" A familiar voice cooed. "Nice to see you again~"

Courage yelped. "E-E-EEP! L-Leave m-me ALONE!"

Katz chuckled. "I apologize. I just... Wanted to give you... this."

The red head leaned down. He grasped Courage's shirt, and slightly pulled him forward, making their lips meet. Courage stiffened. The red head lightly licked the pink-head's lip, who shivered in reply.. Katz pulled away, smirking.

"I hope to see you again, Courage." He then left, humming, leaving the younger in shock.

"Wh-What... What... Wh-Wh-What just happened?!" He cried, as he fell on his bottom.

He shook his head. "Wh-What the heck...?!"

Katz apparently heard Courage's shocked remarks. He chuckled.

"Ah... Silly boy. Doesn't understand love." He said to himself. "What I wouldn't give to taste those lips again~"

He smirked. "They do taste delightful. I wonder if... Oh, ho, ho~ Now's not time to think of such a thing. He's a bit too young... But cute."

* * *

**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO FEED MYSELF. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SOME SLASH! I... I don't know. I ship human!Katz x human!Courage. I just love this pairing. And the title is based off of a song.**


End file.
